


Fragments - #21 : « Rêves brisés net » (2x11)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poor Will Graham, Snippet, What-If, oh the feels, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham regrettait la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir... si seulement les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, et s'étaient terminées d'une meilleure manière.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saison 2, épisode 11... Holy Kenobi, je vous le jure, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé quand ils ont discuté d'Abigail... OH THE FEELS.

Will, Hannibal et Abigail auraient pu former une famille unie. Abigail aurait pu apprendre à pêcher avec Will, puis à cuisiner ses trouvailles avec Hannibal. Ils auraient ensuite pu partager un repas tous ensemble, deux pères adoptifs discutant avec la jeune fille perdue qu'ils avaient recueillie...

Le rêve avait été brisé net – comme le cou d'Abigail ? Le sujet resurgissant entre eux, Hannibal avait exprimé ses remords et présenté des excuses à Will pour ce qu'il lui avait fair perdre, mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne ferait pas partir le fantôme d'Abigail, et qu'ils continueraient de pleurer tout le bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas pu connaître à trois.

Will avait commencé à espérer pouvoir rattraper tout cela, d'une certaine façon, avec l'enfant de Margot... mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme blessée, brisée, ses espoirs s'écrasèrent. Était-il condamné à une vie de malheurs ? Pensée relativement réconfortante, Hannibal avait semblé compatir avec lui par rapport à cette nouvelle perte – encore rongé de culpabilité d'avoir été l'auteur de la première ?

**Author's Note:**

> OH THE FEELS. C'est insupportable putain x'( Ils méritent une fic dans un univers alternatif où tout se termine mieux pour eux, non ?


End file.
